The Seduction Plan
by LivingwithAbrokenHart
Summary: Maya Hart just moved to Texas from New York. Her best friends Missy and Darby challenged her to seduce a certain fuckboy in their grade.
_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Ugh. It's 6:30. My second week in Texas. I threw my covers off and stumbled toward my closet. I grabbed a quick outfit and made my way to the bathroom. After a quick shower I made my way to school.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I texted Missy as I walked through the school gates. I spotted her and Darby and started jogging towards them until I slam into I figure.

"What the hell!" I shout at him.

I drag my eyes up to his face. Of course. Lucas. Fucking. Friar.

"Well sorry. You should've watched where you were going"

"Ugh just get out of my face little miss perfect" I shoved him and walked away. I look back and I see him staring at me with one of his disgusting smirks. I sigh and keep walking. Missy of course was on her phone texting, God knows who. Darby was staring of into space probably fantasising about her dream boyfriend. Once I was close to them Missy's head shot up to look at me.

" Hey."

Darby was back to reality.

"Hi"

The bell rang and so we made our way to first period…History.

Our teacher, Miss Hail, wasn't exactly my favourite teacher but I got good grades in her class and she really liked me so I guess she thinks highly of me. That could explain why she put me with her second favourite pupil for our project. Yes, Lucas Friar. The worst thing about this project is that it is one of our major ones meaning it lasted a whole semester.

"Ok guys, move your places so that you are seated next to your partner."

I looked over to Lucas. He gestured me to come. I scowled at him and continued to pick at my chipped, manicured nails. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him sigh and gather his stuff. He sat down next to me and nudged my elbow. The exact same elbow I was resting my head on. My head fell down to the table but I caught myself just before it hit it.

"What the fuck!" I screamed at him. My eyes quickly flick to Miss Hail who had her head phones in and was gently swaying in time with the music. I look back at him. Lucas had that annoying smug look on his face. This was going to be a long semester.

At lunch I sat with Missy and Darby. We were busy gossiping and of course, talking about boys.

"So Maya. Found anyone yet?" Said Missy

"No…not yet" I look at missy and she starts laughing. She has had a boyfriend for almost a year. Billy Ross. I hated him but Missy was my best friend so I had to shut my mouth.

"Looks like the hottest girl in school is struggling to find herself a man!" Darby added.

"Hottest in the school?" I was shocked, "I know I'm hot but I didn't think I was the hottest I. The school!"

"Have you seen the way all the guys look at you! You are the definition of sexy" Missy blurted out.

" well I'm not having trouble finding a man. I can easily make someone fall for me." I crossed my arms.

"Well prove it then" said Darby.

" ok. Who?" I took a swig of my water.

"Lucas Friar."

"WHAT!" I spat my water out."ugh fine."

"You've got two months" Missy stood up "don't let us down" she sashayed away.

I sat there in shock. _Shit, what have I gotten myself into?_

 ** _Day one_**

I climbed out of bed and picked out the sluttiest outfit I could fine without going passed the school dress code. I picked a gold v-neck t-shirt that showed some cleavage, black shorts that finished around the middle of my thighs, a pair of black doc martins andmy favourite leather jacket. My hair was let loose but lightly curled to give it a wavy look. I stood in front of the mirror. This is the new Maya Hart. She'll be staying with me for the next two months.

Once I stepped out my door I felt rain washing down onto me.

"Are you kidding me!" "what do I do?" I quickly texted Missy and ten minutes later she arrived at my doorstep just before a second wave of water came plunging onto the pavement. I climbed into her car and she drove to school.

"Wow, you are really committed to this bet." She said.

" Is it that obvious?"

"Well, the tip of your v-neck basically finishes about mid chest, You're shorts are high and tight making you look sexy yet a little innocent and on top of that you aren't breaking the school's dress code in any way while looking drop dead gorgeous ." Missy listed. She took a deep breath and looked at me up and down before drawing her attention back to the road in front of her.

"Well I hope you like it because this Maya isn't leaving until our "Perfect Cowboy" is wrapped around my finger"

"Y'know this isn't going to be easy." I nodded. "He is gorgeous but he is a total dick." I chuckled.

After parking the car we met Darby at the gate. I knew that I was going to turn heads today. My new look is going to make people either hate me, love me or want me.

"Ok guys, let's go." Missy flung the doors open. We instantly got a reaction from everyone. People stopped conversations, stopped make-out sessions, stopped fights just to take a look at me.

We turned to face our lockers. There's no going back now.

My first period was science which meant I was seated right next to my victim. As the bell rang we all took our seats. Lucas walked in and stopped at the edge of the desk looking at me up and down.

" Hey Huckleberry, are you gonna stop drooling and sit down."

"who told you I was drooling. I was simply observing you." He sat down and placed a white plastic bag in front of me.

" what's this?"

"It's the stuff that we need for the experiment ." I rolled my eyes."What? you were the one who told me to get it!"

"Yeah but I wasn't actually expecting you to bring it."

"What why?"

"You're Lucas Friar the ultimate womaniser AND a total dick in my mind at least. You kinda have a reputation in this school."

"Whatever. At least I'm not an attention seeking whore who probably is going for a new look just so that you can get a guy to at least notice you."

I could feel my blood boiling. I hated this boy with a burning passion.

"Funny. I really want to see the way you see the world but the problem is that I don't know how to get my head up me ass." I spat. I could hear him growl under his breath. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but the bell interrupted him. He groaned.

" I'm sorry, what were you going to say." I smiled smugly and raised my eyebrows.

"Whatever." He gathered his stuff and walked passed me bumping my shoulder in the process. I left the room heading to my next class when I am pulled into the janitors closet. I hear the door lock. Whoever pulled me in hadn't turned the light on to let me see his face. I was about to shout at the person until the lights came on. My heart race quickened.

" _J-Josh_?"


End file.
